genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Black's relationships
This page is comprised of Anna Black's relationships with other characters in the series. Relatives Benjamin Black Anna has was a very good relationship with her father. He taught her different sciences. Anna is very loved and respected her father. Esther Black Anna loved her mother. They were always together and talk on any topic. Aleksandr Black Anna and her brother were friends. Aleksandr sometimes traveled to another countries and tell about his adventures. Van Kleiss Anna and Van Kleiss were friends even though she does not always agree with him. He taught her everything he knew about nanites. Love interests Rex Salazar Anna and Rex childhood friends. When they met again, she fell in love with him. Unfortunately, he does not love her. They remained best friends. Edwin Bluestein They immediately liked each other. Edwin had saved her from Van Kleiss and Anna definitely fell in love with him. Allies Rex Salazar Anna and Rex childhood friends. They became a great team. Yumi Sakurakouji At first Anna did not trust her, but when Yumi and Kenji saved her from Van Kleiss she was to respect her and they became friends. Kenji Yamabuki She also did not trust him as Yumi, but when he saved her, Anna began to trust him and they became friends. Anna did not like his stubborn nature, sometimes she can quarrel with him. Akira Kazami They immediately became friends. Anna respect of Akira for her sports skills. Ren Johnson They became friends, but sometimes Ren making fun of Anna and she did not like it. Deadly Dragon Gang Anna liked this group because they fight against New Providence and Van Kleiss. Agent Six They respect each other. Then Anna will be related to him as father. Bobo Haha Anna was surprised when they first met, but he will not mind, and they became friends. Noah Nixon Anna and Noah immediately became friends because she studied in his school. Noah decided that she is the same as Rex. She did not like that so he thought. But Anna showed him that she is smart and cautious. Rebecca Holiday Dr. Holliday with the first meeting loved Anna as his own person. They respected each other. Beverly Holiday Anna was very pleased to meet with Beverly. Anna decided to spend more time with her. Carson Salazar Anna and Carson is really cherish their friendship, they always together. And if Carson tease her, It's friendly. And they have common favorite topics or topic for conversation. Enemies Van Kleiss Anna hates him because he killed her family. And despite the fact that they are the enemies he sympathized her and saves her sometimes and wants to be her on his side. Nataly Anna directly did not like her. Nataly had to kill Anna. And Anna hated to see Van Kleiss and Nataly together because she felt bad. Black Knight Anna did not like the method of this lady. Anna has decided to cross the other side and deal with it. The Pack Anna hates Van Kleiss and also his accomplices. Consortium Anna did not like their decision to become gods and rule over all. She wants to stop them. References }} Category:Relationships Category:Character relationships